


It's Worth It

by Averrrrr



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Kiss, Flower Child Louis, Flower Crowns, Flower Garden, Inexperienced Louis, Jock Harry, M/M, Private School, Shy Louis, Trouble Making, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averrrrr/pseuds/Averrrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really wants a flower garden at the school but they simply won't let him have one.</p><p>Liam, Zayn, and Niall have no idea why he wants a garden so bad.</p><p>He ends up getting the three boys to help him out.</p><p>The three boys are grumpy and pissed off at Harry but Harry really couldn't give a damn because the outcome is going to be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt somewhere on tumblr and I had an idea...
> 
> I'm not a great writer but whatevs because I gave it my all!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :)

Harry slams his fist down on the table as he let's out a roar of anger.

Niall groans, "No one would ever assume that a jock like you is angry because you can't get the school board to let you plant a garden."

Harry glares at him.

Niall holds up his hands in defense, "I'm just saying, mate."

"Well, it's time too stop saying and time to start doing!" Harry intructs.

"Why do you want that garden so badly?" Liam asks.

Harry purses his lips together and takes a deep breath in and out to relax himself.

There's no time for stupid questions! Only time for planting pretty flowers!

"Liam, I have no time for stupid questions! Only beautiful flowers!" Harry cries, "Help me!" He whines.

"Harry, babe, as much as I'd love to help you I can't because there's on teeny tiny problem...It's that I don't wanna help you at all!" Liam gives him an apologetic look.

Harry gives Liam that look that says 'I've had it up to here with your shit'.

Liam laughs and he gives Harry a shrug. 

Harry is about to lift Liam up by the collar and slap him as hard as he can.

Maybe not to hard though.

He's still one of his mates.

"Mr. Styles, will you please take your seat?" Mr. McRaffy asks.

"Once I get my garden!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you want, Styles?" Zayn asks. He hardly talks to Harry but Harry thought he should recruit Zayn.

Because if Zayn helps then Niall will help.

"I want you to help me convince the school board that we need a garden!" Harry replies.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're Niall's boyfriend and Niall is my friend."

"But Harry, we don't need a flower garden!" Zayn reasons, "Why do you need a flower garden?"

"I can't say! But once we have the flower garden you will find out!"

Harry pouts and he gives him his best puppy dog eyes.

Zayn groans, "Fine."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No, Harry. I'm sorry but we do not need a flower garden." Mr. Reuben repeats for the hundredth time.

"But the parents will love it! Students will love it! Everyone will love it!" Harry insists, "I'll pay for everything myself."

"Mr. Styles, money isn't the issue here, obviously. It's just we don't need a flower garden!"

"That's were you're wrong! We do need one!"

Mrs. Allen raises her eyebrows expectantly, "Why is that?"

Harry waves his right hand in the air. Niall and Liam come in with Zayn being hoisted up on their shoulders.

"Zayn Malik, a junior, a hot junior at that, agrees that we should have a flower garden!" Harry replies.

Mr. Reuben stifles a laugh, "Continue, Mr. Styles!"

Harry continues, "Zayn Malik is no doubtedly the third hottest person at this school. After me and beloved Mrs. Allen."

Mrs. Allen rolls her eyes, "Calm down, Mr. Styles."

"Mr. Styles, as much as I agree with you," Mr. Reuben jokes, "a flower garden is unnecessary!"

Harry huffs, "I will get my flower garden!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's a few hours past lights out. Harry pounded on Niall's, Zayn's, and Liam's dorm room.

"It's time, boys." Harry told a groggy grumpy tired group of teenage boys.

Which leads up to now.

Harry, Zayn, Niall, and Liam unloading a truck full of gardening supplies.

"Tell me why I'm up in the middle of the night hauling two bags of fertilizer?" Niall groans.

"Shh!" Harry shushes Niall, "Do you want too get caught?!"

"If it means I can get back to bed sooner than yes!" Zayn huffs.

Harry sighs, "We'll leave this in the shed by the tennis courts! We can start tomorrow."

"No! Let's just get this shit over with!" Liam hisses.

They walk a little bit further until they get to an empty patch of green grass.

"We're here boys!" Harry shouts because they're away from all the buildings.

"Harry, why the fuck is your truck over here?" Zayn asks.

"Oh. I had Grimmy bring it over while we walked over here." Harry explains, "Has all the flowers and stuff."

Niall let's out an angry shout, "Then, why the hell did we carry all this shit over here and risk getting caught?!"

"I though it'd be more fun." Harry shrugs, "It'd be like a little adventure."

"You thought it'd be more fun?! You little shit!" Zayn lunges at him but Liam pulls him back.

"Calm down, Zayn. Yes, Harry is a little shit but he's right. It was a tad bit fun when we weren't complaining!"

Zayn huffs and he retreats to Niall's warm comforting side. Niall kisses the top of his head and Zayn looks up at him and smiles.

Liam and Harry groan.

But Harry wishes that it was him kissing the top of a certain someone's head and cuddling them close.

"C'mon! We're wasting precious time!" Harry huffs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mr. Styles!" Mr. Reuben shouts and pounds on Harry's door.

But instead of being met by a smug smile and curly hair, he's met by Nick Grimshaw. "Harry left." Nick mumbles and then shuts the door before Mr. Reuben can ask where Harry went.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry knocks softly on the door using right elbow because in his left hand he's holding box of chocolates and in his right he's holding a bouquet of roses.

"Harry, what're you doin' here so early?" Louis asks tiredly.

"I came to bring you these." Harry replies as his cheeks start too heat up.

"Harry," Louis giggles and he looks up at Harry and smiles, "thank you." He gets on his tip toes to give Harry a proper hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I have a suprise for you!" Harry tells him.

"This wasn't it?" Louis laughs.

Harry smiles at him and shakes his head.

Louis tells Harry he'll be back in a second so that he can put away the chocolates and flowers.

When Louis comes back, Harry blind folds him.

Harry takes Louis' small warm hand and intertwines their fingers. A small blush grazes across Louis' cheeks. Similar to the one on Harry's cheeks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry, this is beautiful." Louis murmurs.

"'S nothing compared to you." Harry breathes out.

Louis blushes. Harry cups his cheek and he smiles.

"Louis, I really really like you and I really like the flower crowns that you wear because they're beautiful like you and it makes me sad when you don't have one to wear because you can't go out and get more flowers so I decided that I should bring the flowers to you."

"Thank you, Harry. I really really really like you too." Louis whispers. Harry pulls him in by the waist and he rubs their noses against each other.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry murmurs on Louis' lips.

Louis blushes, "I...I dunno how too-" Louis stutters, "But yeah."

Harry smiles.

Harry cups Louis cheek and connects their lips in a sweet soft kiss.

It's wonderful.

It's amazing.

It's perfect.

It's worth it.

It's worth staying up an entire night just gardening.

"Harry Styles! You get into my-" Mr. Reuben shouts but Harry stops listening.

And it is so worth getting into trouble for.


	2. It's Worth It: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of 'It's Worth It".
> 
> Well, Harry never got to ask Louis out and when he gets the chance to he's a gigantic stuttering mess.
> 
> ***You don't have to read it since the first part already tells you that they end up together!** But if you wanna the. Go ahead but I'm warning you that it sucks haha :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quoted spider-man so obviouly that's not mine and credit to you know the actual writer haha
> 
> (Sorry I'm weird)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"I. Hate. You." Niall mutters to Harry as he takes a seat beside him at their table in the library.

Niall's tired and grumpy because he hardly slept last night due to stupid Harry and his stupid garden.

But Harry doesn't look tired one bit.

In fact, he's just looking at Niall and grinning like a fool.

"And why are you smiling at me like that, idiot? You have detention all month!" Niall reminds him.

But before Harry can reply a grouchy Liam is helping a very tired Zayn into the library.

"Niall, get your boyfriend off me or I swear I will drop him on the floor." Liam hisses.

Niall hesitantly stands up and takes Zayn in his arms and drags him to the nearest chair. Niall grabs the back of the chair and drags Zayn to the table.

 

"I. Hate. You." Niall repeats to Harry.

"Stop smiling like that. It's creepy and I don't like it." Liam tells Harry.

But Harry really doesn't care if he's smiling because Louis Tomlinson fucking likes him!

"Hi, Harry." They all hear a soft voice greet. All three tired grumpy eyes look up to find Louis and them they turn to Harry who's stuttering out a 'hey, Louis' and blushing like mad.

Louis smiles at him and then he's off.

The three boys burst out laughing at Harry who's still blushing.

"You-You-You like Tomlinson!" Niall laughs so hard that there's no noise coming out of his mouth.

Liam is laughing so hard his face is red and he has to clutch onto his stomach because that's how bad it hurts.

Zayn is laughing and clapping his hands together.

"Yeah and so what?" Harry mumbles, turning an even brighter red from embarrassment. He's not embarrassed because he likes Louis but because they're laughing at him.

"Hazza has a crush!" Niall sing songs loud enough for everyone, including Louis, to hear.

"Shut up!" Harry hisses.

"Aw! Hazza's a romantic!" Liam shouts and Harry claps a hand over his mouth.

"Am not!"

Liam lick his hands and Harry scrunches his nose in digust and pulls his hand away.

"Yes, you are! You planted a fucking flower garden for him!" Zayn points out.

"I'm suprised you didn't go for the 'flowers and chocolates', sap!" Niall teases.

"W-Well, I-I-" Harry starts to stutter but then all three boys are laughing again.

"You got him flowers and chocolates?! You're such a cliché!" Niall shouts, catching Louis' attention.

Harry's face is as red as a tomatoe when he looks at Louis and finds him smiling at him. Harry smiles back and gives him a shy wave. Louis waves back but then he turns away.

Harry has to bite his lip to stop the enormous smile growing on his face but it doesn't work.

"Aw!" Liam coos, "Hazzy likes Louis!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They're walking through the hallway, laughing and talking.

Louis passes by and he sends Harry a shy smile.

Harry smiles back and nearly trips over his own feet.

He can hear Louis giggle before he's walking on.

Niall and Liam laugh at him, "You're so gone for him!" Niall tells Harry.

Harry doesn't deny that because it's true he's completely gone for Louis.

"Why haven't you asked him out, hazza?" Liam asks after they've finished laughing at him.

"Because! I don't know! He told me he liked me and w-we kissed but I didn't get a chance to ask him out because Mr. Reuben sent me to his office!"

"Well, then just ask him out! You already know he's going to say yes!"

"But what if he doesn't say yes and he laughs at me?"

"Louis wouldn't laugh at anyone and it is so obvious that he likes you too! Just ask him out!"

"'S not that easy." Harry mumbles, "What if he only kissed me back because he felt like he had to? Maybe I-"

"Haz, just ask him out!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry is the last to come out of detention and to his suprise he finds Louis standing by the door.

"So, you got detention?" Louis asks.

Harry nods, "Yeah and um Saturday school."

"Oh. I - uh - I'm sorry about that." Louis apologizes in a nervous tone.

"'S not your fault. It was worth it. Still is."

Louis smiles at what Harry just said and Harry smiles back just as big.

They stand smiling at each other and then wait awkwardly for the the other to say something.

Louis turns to go but Harry stops him, "So, Louis, um do you maybe want to...I dunno um..."

"Want to what?"

"I don't know." Harry awkwardly scratches the back of his head, "We could, I dunno, or if you don't wanna do that then we could do, I don't know...Or we like, we could-"

Louis nods with a smile, "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, either one."

"Really?"

"Really."

Harry grins, "That sounds good. All right then."

"Cool."

They stand there waiting again.

"Well," They say simultaneously and they both laugh nervously.

"I should get going...Stuff and things." Harry tells him.

"Yeah, yeah, me too. Things I've gotta do."

They both turn away but then Louis calls him back.

"I don't have your number." Louis tells him.

Harry turns back, "Right, sorry. I don't have yours either, obviously."

"Thanks." Harry tells him and he burns a bright red.

"Should we-?" Louis asks.

"Um, y-yeah, I guess."

Louis goes for a hand shake but Harry goes for a hug.

They laugh nervously and then Harry goes for a handshake and Louis goes for a hug.

"We could-?" Harry suggests not knowing what he means himself.

They laugh nervously again and they hug and Harry kisses Louis' cheek.

"I'll see you there." Louis tells him.

"Yeah, I'll text you whatever we're going to um I don't know."

Louis laughs, "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

Louis hugs Harry again and this time Louis kisses Harry's lips lightly.

Harry kisses back after a second because it takes him a moment to register that he's kissing Louis. Again!

They part away and smile at each other.

Louis removes his arms from Harry's neck and Harry removes his arms from Louis' waist.

"Bye, Lou!" Harry calls out when Louis tells him bye and he turns away to go.

When Louis is out of sight Harry does a happy dance and he skips out of the building.

He recieves a few stares but he couldn't care less because he has a date with Louis Tomlinson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry go on their first date! :)

It's Worth It: Part 3

Harry clenches onto the bouquet of roses in his right hand. He knocks on the door softly.

Louis opens the door and he looks stunning. As always.

His hair is in a quiff, he's wearing a white button up with a blue denim jacket, and a pair of black skinnies.

"H-Hi." Harry greets, shoving the flowers in his arms. Harry feels his face heat up, "Sorry."

Louis smiles at him, "'S fine. You look great."

Harry blushes, "Thank you. You look gorgeous."

Louis goes to put away the roses.

When he returns, they hug awkwardly and their bodies are tense until Harry presses their lips together in a soft kiss.

Harry really really really like kissing Louis.

His lips are so soft.

They taste sweet.

It's just so amazing and Harry could never get enough of this feeling.

"So, you ready?"

"Y-Yeah."

Harry takes Louis' hand and he intertwines their fingers.

Louis smiles and Harry smiles back.

•—•

Harry and Louis are walking through the carnival laughing and talking.

"How's that hot dog?" Harry asks Louis.

"Not nearly as good as your nachos look!"

Harry grabs a tortilla chip and he spreads cheese all over it and he eats it in two bites making a satisfied hum.

"Jerk!" Louis giggles.

Harry does the same but the time he feeds it to Louis, "How is it?" Harry asks and Louis gives him a thumbs up with an extremely satisfied look on his face.

One they're finished with their food, Louis challenges Harry to a race on the race cars.

"I'll take that challenge!" Harry takes Louis' hand and they run as fast as they can to the race cars.

They get into seperate cars and Louis sends Harry a smirk, "Be prepared to lose, Styles!" Louis shouts.

"That's how you're gonna play-" Harry starts but Louis winks at him and speeds off.

Harry looks up and the light is green for him to start.

Harry races off, "You're a cheater!" Harry shouts and Louis is giggling.

"You should've been watching!"

They race side by side but Louis points over to the Ferris wheel and shouts look and Harry falls for his trick which results in him losing.

•—•

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" Louis promises.

Harry shakes his head with a pout, "I'm wounded."

Louis giggles and he takes Harry's hand and pulls him to a stand.

"I'm going to get you that teddy bear!" Louis tells him.

"And if you don't?"

"Then, I guess I'll just have to find a better way to make it up to you!" Louis tells him as he gets up on his tip toes to try and kiss Harry but he's still not tall enough.

Harry smirks. He dives his head down a bit to give Louis a soft sweet kiss.

"C'mon! Win me that bear!" Harry demands. Louis rolls his eyes and he kisses Harry's cheek.

"You make three rings and that bear is yours. If you make three rings in a row that bear is yours!" He points to the biggest bear they have.

Louis buys five rings.

He makes the first one easily.

Then, the second.

"No pressure." Harry teases when he notices the concentrated look on Louis' face.

Louis laughs, "Jerk."

"Congrats! You're the only one whose made it three times in a row!" The worker tells him as he gets the bear down.

Harry kisses Louis and thanks him for the bear.

"I bet I can beat you in bumper cars!" Harry tells Louis.

"I bet you're wrong!" Louis laughs and they run to the bumper cars.

•—•

"No pressure." Louis mocks Harry as Harry goes to shoot in a third basket.

Harry chuckles and he throws the ball and makes it in.

"Yes!" Harry shouts.

Louis giggles and he takes the giant toy banana in his arms.

"Thanks, Harry." Louis laughs and they share a sweet kiss.

•—•

They go on the Ferris wheel last.

They hold hands and laugh about everything that's happened today.

When they're at the top of the Ferris wheel they look at everything down below.

Harry cups Louis' cheek and he connects their lips in a soft warm embrace and their lips move in a gentle rhythm.

When they part away they continue to share small kisses until they get down off the Ferris wheel.

•—•

"I had an amazing time." Harry tells Louis.

Louis grins and nods, "Yeah, me too."

Harry inches closer and his hands land on the side of Louis' waist. Louis blushes and he puts his hands on the back of Harry's neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

When they part away, they're grinning so wide that it'll start to hurt in a minute or so.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry kisses him again, "I'll see you later, Lou."

Louis nods, "Bye, Harry." He calls as Harry leaves with his giant teddy bear.

"Bye, Lou!" Harry shouts back. He puts down his teddy bear and runs back to kiss Louis once again.

"Goodnight." Harry whispers.

"'Night." Louis whispers back.

They smile at each other and then Harry is off to his room for real.

They have trouble sleeping that night. They can't sleep when they're so happy and when they're wondering what they'll do on the their next date.

Maybe next time, Harry will officially ask him out.

Yeah, maybe he will.


	4. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis finally ask each other out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> If you don't, sorry! xD
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It's been a week since Louis' and Harry's first date and they've been texting back and forth since then.

Louis had got the courage to finally ask Harry out, as in asking him if he wants to be an official thing but then he went up to Harry and all that courage was lost as soon as he opened his mouth.

Harry had tried once to but he didn't even make it past the door of his dorm.

They both fear rejection even though they both know that they like each other.

*~*

Louis: Hi (:

Harry: Hey! :)

Louis takes a deep breath in and out. He's going to ask Harry out on another date.

He types out a million different things he could send to ask him on a date but none of them seem right.

Louis figures he's to nervous for anything to seem right.

Louis: I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to go out for dinner sometime?

Louis hits send and he tries to cancel it because what if Harry thinks he's weird or what of Harry says no?!

Harry: Yeah of course :) Tonight?

Louis: Sounds good (:

Louis' heart begins to steady but then he thinks about where he is going to take Harry. After all, he is the one who asked him on a date, which means he has to figure out where they're going.

And what he's going to wear.

*~*

"You look stunning as always." Harry compliments with a grin as soon as he sees Louis.

"Thank you." Louis smiles at him, "Same goes to you, Styles."

Harry hugs Louis and kisses his cheek.

Louis takes Harry's large hand in his much smaller one and intertwines their fingers.

Harry smiles at him, "Let's get going then?"

*~*

"No way! I'm not doing that!" Louis giggles.

Harry pouts, "And why not?"

"Because I'll look like a fool!"

"So, will I!" Harry points out.

"Fine, but if anyone sees I'll say it was your idea!"

"Deal!"

Harry takes a long noodle and puts the end in his mouth and Louis does the same.

They're both smiling and laughing which ends up breaking the noodle. They sallow what they have and then lean over for a quick kiss.

"Next time it'll work!"

Louis raises his eyebrows, "Who says there'll be a next time?"

Harry turns a dark shade of red and stutters out, "I...I...um-"

Louis leans forward and he presses his lips against Harry's in a sweet kiss.

"I was only joking." Louis murmurs.

Harry smiles and then this time he starts the kiss.

This is it.

It's now or never.

Harry parts away and he looks Louis directly in the eyes. He takes Louis' small cold hands that he wants to hold every day to keep them warm in his.

"Louis," Harry takes a deep breath in and out, "Well, I've liked you for a very long long time a-and you're so sweet and funny and beautiful and I really really really like you. I just...I-I..." Harry tries to figure out what to say next but it feels like his voice is stuck in his throat and no sound is escaping his lips.

Louis gives him a warm and assuring smile, "I really really really like you too, Harry."

Harry smiles at him and leans foward to kiss him gently and sweetly.

Harry parts away, "Will you...Will you go out with me?" Harry asks.

Louis grins, "I'm already out with you." He jokes and he kisses Harry again, "Of course, Harry."

"Boyfriends?" Harry asks.

Louis nods, "Boyfriends."

Harry can't stop the grin spreading across his face.

Boyfriends. He likes the sound of that.

Harry kisses Louis this time and he can find himself getting used to this. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Was it worth it? :)


End file.
